The Courier
by DarkRises
Summary: Sunny and Courier embark on an adventure to save Doc Mitchell. They realize it's not smart to piss off the Legion. For the record, this is heavily non-canon, and is based around my version of New Vegas. If you don't like it, don't read.
1. Ain't That a Kick in the Head

**Chapter 1 – Ain't That a Kick in the Head**

I woke with a daze, the last thing I could remember was dirt and sand flying over my face.

"Hey there" came an unfamiliar voice. I sat up without opening my eyes.

"Whoa, don't go too fast now" the voice said. It was a male voice. He was clearly old. His voice sounded comforting.

"Who are you?" I asked. I opened my eyes into a room that was almost broken, I was laid on a make-shift hospital bed and there was a curtain around me, there were bloodstains on everything I saw."

"My name is Doc Mitchell" he said. So he was a doctor.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"A robot brought you into town, you'd been shot in the head" he said. "That explains why there was all that blood" I thought.

"How am I alive?" I asked.

"I managed to get to bullet out and repair you. I saved you the bullet. It's enhanced for deeper bullet penetration. If I were you, I'd find the bastard that did this and use his own bullet to blow his fucking brains out".

"Thanks Doc, I will, do you know where I can start?" I asked.

"Firstly, I'd go to Sunny Smiles, I presume you're a gun slinger" said Doc

"Yeah"

"So she will help you restore your aim, she's usually at the saloon"

"Thanks doc" I said. I stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. It made a creaking sound as I opened it. My eyes adjusted to the broad daylight. I looked to the side, my duffel bag was still intact, I put on my Cowboy hat and my leather overcoat. The world was destroyed, post-apocalyptic. The sand stuck to the scenery like glue. Everything was exactly the same as it was before. Sometimes I wish I'd just go insane, I wouldn't have to live consciously in this living hell. I wasn't around before the nukes were fired, but I hear it was a wonderful place, filled with prosperity. The only place here in the Mojave that you can earn good money is New Vegas. I've never actually been there. I was supposed to just before I was shot in the head.

The guy who shot me in the head, all I remembered was a chequered coat. I'd have to ask around for any other information. I walked over to the saloon, watching my feet, I couldn't help but notice that I had adopted a funny walk. It would surely be a setback. But I could live with it. I arrived at the Saloon. A man gave me a funny look.

"So you're the guy who was dug up by the robot"

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Yeah, you were dug up by a robot, I figured if you were up and about then you would know." he said

"No I didn't." By this time I had stopped and was staring at him.

"Name's Easy Pete" he said. He was an oldish man, wearing a cowboy hat.

"Nice to meet you" I said, not giving a gesture. He stared at me blankly.

"Uh, I got to get going" I said

"See you" he replied. I opened the door of the saloon to find a run down, but surprisingly stable structure. He walked through the narrow corridor to find a bar. Serving the men at the bar was a middle aged looking woman. I walked over to the bar, and sat down on one of the stools.

"Hi fella, what can I do you for?" she asked.

"I was just wondering where I could find Sunny Smiles" I said. She tapped her fingers on the bar and pondered for a while. A Young looking woman almost fell through the door.

"Oh, there she is" said the barkeep "Name's Trudy by the way"

"See you later Trudy" I said. I stood from the stool and moved towards the doorway, where a drunken Sunny was laid. I grabbed her by the arm and helped her up.

"Wha- Who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Clarke, I need a favour from you" I said

"Uh... I can't right now, I need to be somewhere. Maybe tomorrow" she said, suspiciously. I looked at her, she was hunched around the doorway.

"Okay" I said "Where can I find you?" I asked.

"I'll meet you in the back room over there" she said, pointing to a room towards the back of the saloon. I scanned the room, it seemed empty. I gave her an okay and walked outside of the saloon. I decided to go back to Doc Mitchell's house for a place to stay. He said it was okay and I slept on his sofa. The next morning I woke up with a pounding headache.

"Doc, do you have any pills for a headache?" I asked

"Yeah, hold on, I'll bring them to you" he said. I threw my head back onto his armrest and closed my eyes. My head was spinning, which was normal considering a bullet almost penetrated my skull. A couple of minutes later Doc Mitchell came into the room with a couple of pills and a bottle of water.

"Thanks Doc" I said as I slipped the pills into my mouth and swallowed them down with some water.

0

"Don't mention it, by the way, I forgot to give you these yesterday, it was all that was on you when the robot found you". He passed me five hundred caps.

"Thanks Doc" I said again. "How come you have given me so much?" I asked. He stared at me and said "Because for some reason, I think that I've met you before somehow. I think that I owe you something".

"You don't owe me anything Doc" I said reassuringly. He stood up and walked into his kitchen.

"I suppose not, Clarke. If you need anything, be sure to come back to me." he said. He had started to wash his dishes. I stood up from his sofa and walked to the door.

"I will" I said. It was a warm day in Good springs. I decided to take a look around before I would meet Sunny. Good Springs was a pretty safe place to say it had narrowly missed nukes. It was pretty much like a normal town, before the war. Before I was attacked I had heard of Good Springs. It was a town that had been there since the early 1800s, and four hundred and eighty years onward it was pretty much the same. I walked around for a couple of hours before going back to the Saloon for a drink. Easy Pete wasn't sat outside today. I opened the door to the Saloon and sat down at the bar.

"Oh Hey, what can I get you?" asked Trudy.

"Do you have any clean water?" I asked. She looked around underneath the bar and behind her. Then underneath the bar again.

"Here's one" she said. She passed it me and I immediately started drinking it.

"That will be five caps" she said. I reached into my duffel bag and pulled out five caps. I passed them to her and walked into the corridor where the back room was. Sunny was sat down with her pet dog.

"Hey Sunny" I said. Peeking my head around the door. She stopped petting her dog and looked up to me.

"Hey" she said. "I just want to apologize if I was rude to you yesterday, I tend to drink my problems away, when I get drunk I get mad an-"

"I understand, What problems?" I asked. Tears started to form in her eyes, she tried to hide it by turning away and rummaging through the boxes and cans in the back room.

"Uh... I... My dog is uh... he needs some treatment and... uh... the doctor in town won't see him" she sniffled. She placed her hand onto the wall and broke into tears.

"Do you want me to ask him about it, or hire someone from out of town?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Would you?" she asked. "I've had Henry for fifteen years, he's all I have, my parents passed away years ago"

"Which doctor is it?" I asked

"Doc Bert, he's just outside town" she said.

"Listen, I'll go sort it out, you stay here and look after Henry" I said. She sat down and dried her eyes then carried on petting her dog. I turned away and left the saloon. I reached into my duffel bag and pulled out my .44 Magnum, then holstered it. It was a short walk to Doc Bert's office. It was the fanciest looking place in Good Springs. I opened the door and the Doc was sat at his desk.

"Howdy, what can I do for you?" he asked. He wore glasses and was short. He was wearing a top hat and a clean suit. His house was made of metal rather than rusted metal and wood.

"I came about a dog, Henry, who you refused to see" I said. I placed my hands onto his desk and leaned forward.

"Oh yeah, Sunny, she's a nice Gal', I'm sorry, I can't do anything about it." he said. I reached into my duffel bag.

"I can pay you extra" I said.

"Not going to happen"

"Listen you little bastard" I reached over the desk and grabbed his tie. "I've only known Sunny for a day but I know that she wouldn't have done anything bad enough for you to deny the only thing she's got left in the world the right to live". He simply pushed me back and said.

"Not gonna happen, now get out of my shop". I grabbed my magnum and pointed it at him.

"You're going to help her dog" I said as I cocked the pistol.

"Not going to happen" he said. Two guards with shotguns walked into the room.

"Leave my shop". I holstered by magnum again and ran back to Doc Mitchell's.


	2. For Those who Have a Heart

**Chapter 2 – For Those Who Have A Heart**

When I arrived at Doc Mitchell's house, it has been ransacked. His possessions were strewed around the rooms. "DOC" I shouted. I heard no response. I ran around his house trying to find him, or at least a trace of him, to no avail. I sat down on his couch after what felt like hours of searching. Then I saw, while I had been looking for him I had simply walked past it. It was a letter, stuck to his wall with an arrow, there were only one group who used arrows, that was the legion, the note read

_Hello Courier,_

_We have received information from our trusted informant that you are back on your feet, I want you to join the legion, if you don't, your friend will burn... I wish there was some other way of doing this, but I know you're not one to reason. If you want to see Doc Mitchell ever again, you will come and meet Caesar in our fortress. _

_Sincerely, Brett Alsom, Caesar's Assisstant_

"FUCK" I shouted. I had always lived my life siding towards the NCR. The NCR were the self-proclaimed police of Nevada and California. The Legion are sort of their opposite. All my life I have hated the Legion. When Brett said '_I know you're not one to reason_'he was talking about when I was younger. I used to run away a lot, I hated my family. Every time I ran away the Legion would try to hire me, eventually they gave up. When I left home, I ran to an NCR camp, The Legion destroyed the entire camp just to get to me. Then when I said no, they didn't do anything. On my travels I encountered a man claiming to be a fortune teller. I asked him why they were following me, asking me to join them. He told me that they knew what I would turn into. I still to this day do not know what he meant.

I left Doc Mitchell's house with the intentions of setting off to save him straight away, but even I know I don't have the fire power to take down an entire fortress. I ran back to Sunny Smiles. She was still petting her dock in the back room.

"Sunny, I know this is a bad time for you, but would you be willing to explore the wasteland with me?" I asked

"Why?" she asked, staring at me

"Because the first doctor denied your request and threatened to kill me with a shotgun, then I went to Doc Mitchell and he has been captured by the Legion. If you come to the wastelands with me, I'll make sure that Doc Mitchell heals your dog when we save him." I said, she stood up, and thought about it for a moment.

"I don't have anyone I could leave Henry with" she said. Her eyes started to water again. For some reason, Sunny, I felt a reason to protect her. I didn't know what it was at the time.

"You could leave him with Trudy" I suggested. Sunny thought about it.

"No, she's always working" she said.

"You could leave her with Easy Pete" I suggested.

"I don't know him that well"

"You could always bring him with us" I said. Her eyes gleamed.

"Would you really bring him with us?" she asked.

"Of course I would, what makes you think I wouldn't?" I asked.

"It's just, Ever since, He's always, uh... been hated. No one's ever liked him" This made her break into tears.

"I only have one condition" I said

"What is it?" she asked

"Stop crying, I know they are bad memories. We all have bad memories. Crying won't do anything about it, especially in the wasteland, I'm sure you know that it's kill or be killed." I said. She wiped her eyes, she looked me in the eyes.

"I'll try" she said. With that we left. It was Goodbye Good Springs...


	3. The Wastes

**Chapter 3 – The Wastes**

It had been a week since we left Good Springs. Sunny was a very nice person. We travelled only about a mile a day, we'd probably be at the fortress by now but we got lost, a lot. The Wastes are hard to traverse, unless you know exactly where everything is. My pip boy shows me a map of the local wastes, but I don't know where the fortress is. We have been scanning the map for the fortress but we haven't had any luck. We arrived at an unoccupied camp late one night. Sunny and I sat around the campfire, her dog laid down next to her. I pulled a bit of food out of my duffle bag.

"You hungry?" I asked. She looked up from the campfire.

"Yeah" she said. A couple of days ago her dog was knocked unconscious by a gecko. Since then she had been quiet. I passed her a Brahmin steak, which we received for helping an old man and his wife in Novac, and a bottle of water. She ate quickly, and then when we were done she pulled out her sleeping bag and laid inside it.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Just the usual" she said. I knew she was thinking about her dog, and her home. How her parents had died when she was little and Trudy had looked after her until she was sixteen.

"You don't have to worry" I said. I knew it was pointless to try and change her mind on the matter. She just pulled her cover up to her shoulders and turned away from me. I knew she didn't want to talk; I didn't put it against her. I pulled out my sleeping bag and went to sleep. I woke up quickly, the occupants of the camp we were sleeping at had returned. They had not seen us yet but we could see them. I looked over to Sunny, she was still asleep. I quietly got out of my sleeping bag and crouched behind one of the tents. One of the camp owners drifted from the others. There were four of them. They were talking about how they had killed "oh so many" geckos in the wilderness. One of them noticed Sunny's bottle.

"Shit" I thought. One of them looked over to me. I immediately pulled out my magnum and head-shotted two of them, Sunny woke with a jump.

"What the fuck?" she asked. I looked at her and gave a hand signal to show that there were people. She understood, just like we practiced. She pulled out her Varmint Rifle and flanked them around the tent. We both jumped out at the same time and took out the last two. We both met back at the campfire.

"Thanks for warning me" she said. I looked over to where she was sleeping. Her dog was laid still.

"Sunny, is Henry alright?" I asked. She ran over to him, he wasn't breathing any more. She looked up to me, scared. I walked over to the dead bodies of the campers.

"Shit" I said. She didn't respond. She was still trying to wake her dog up.

"Sunny, this isn't good" I said. She looked at me.

"Nothings fucking good" she said. She stared at me; then I clicked onto what had happened.

"Shit, is he okay?" I asked. She started to cry as she buried her head into his fur.

"No, he's dead" she shouted. I simply stood there, there was nothing I could do, I had just realised that the campers were powder gangers, but she was in a state.

"Sunny, I know you're upset, but those guys we killed were powder gangers. There are a whole shit load of them heading this way" I said. She stood up.

"I'm taking him with us" she said. I knew it would be a major inconvenience but I had to. We packed our stuff. It started to rain. We walked for a couple of miles before we reached Freeside. Freeside was the broken district just outside New Vegas. We ran to the nearest shelter that wasn't taken. It seemed that the rain was getting harder. The shelter was only small and it was getting dark.

"Thanks for putting up with me" said Sunny. At this point we were in each other's arms to try and save what little space we had for Henry's body and the duffle bags. I looked at her.

"Don't worry about it; I'd be the same if I had been what you have been through." She smiled at me for the first time in days. Our first adventure across the Wastes was over; we'd have to wait here for a couple of days.


	4. The Man With The Chequered Coat

**Chapter 4 – The Man In The Chequered Coat**

We had fallen asleep in each other's arms. I woke up first and checked if everything was there. Henry was standing in front of me and panting. I shook Sunny awake.

"Are you seeing this?" I asked. She opened her eyes and looked forwards, and then when she saw Henry she jumped forward and hugged him.

"I'm going exploring, I'll meet you back here later okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting here" she said. I picked up my bag and walked towards the gate to New Vegas. A robot floated towards me. It was large with two massive arms and a screen in the middle of its chest area.

"Will you take the regulation credit check?" the robot asked

"Uh, how much do I need?" I asked

"A minimum of 2000 caps" said the robot. I only had six hundred and fifty seven caps. So I panicked. Then the face on the robot changed to a cowboy looking man.

"Howdy Partner" said the Robot. I gazed at the robot, which had just changed from one thing to another; then again, I suppose anything's possible.

"Uh… hi?" I asked.

"I know I'm not supposed to do this" it said. "But imma let you in without the credit check"

"What's the catch?"

"I have someone I'd like you to meet"

"Can it wait?"

"Yeah I suppose so"

"I have other business to attend to" I lied. He let me in. A scruffy looking man behind me started shouting at him.

"How come you let him in" the man shouted. The robot had returned to its original face and told him to "Back off". The man refused so the robot fired a laser which disintegrated the man.

New Vegas was a bright place. I understood why people called it 'The City of Lights'. I started at a place called The Tops Casino. I didn't have any plans of gambling. I just wanted to look around. I walked through the door and a man welcomed me.

"I'm gonna need to take your weapons" he said. I gave him all of my weapons apart from a silenced pistol I'd hid under my jacket. I walked onto the Casino floor and looked around. When I was looking to my left I saw a man in a chequered coat. I knew it was him. It had to be. No two people could have that much of a shit taste in clothing. I approached him.

"Hey baby" he said. I just stared at him.

"Holy shit, I know you" he said. I got ready to pull out my pistol.

"Listen, I'm really about what happened to you, but no hard feeling eh?" he asked.

"Bullshit no hard feelings, you know what I want". I was after the platinum chip; I was supposed to deliver it to Mr House in New Vegas.

"Listen baby, I'll make you a deal, if you don't make a scene down here. I'll sort this out in the executive suite" he said. I was foolish to believe him. I arrived in his suite and wasn't surprised that it was the cleanest place in the wastes. As soon as I arrived I walked over to his intercom.

"I know that I may have pissed you off a little" he said, adding a sarcastic tone to 'little'. "But I know we can resolve this simply, with a bullet through your head."

I stopped listening and took the elevator back downstairs. He saw me and shouted his guards. Then he ran outside of the Casino. I shot all of his guards. As the people in the casino where running and screaming, I caught a glimpse of my weapons. I ran towards them and took them. Equipping my Hunting Rifle I set off to chase the man in the chequered coat.

I chased him for about an hour or so, before he ran out of places to run in New Vegas. I had cornered him. He had no one to help him. He tried to shoot me but his gun was jammed. I equipped my magnum, and then loaded it with the bullet Doc Mitchell had given me. At this point the man was crawling into the corner as a pointless attempt at refuge.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I'll do anything, you won't see me again" he pleaded.

"Any last words?" I asked.

"Only a few, do you know who I am?" he asked.

"No"

"I'm Benny, I am invincible baby" he said as he stood up and raised his arms.

"Benny, you reminded me of something that I haven't been reminded of in a while." I said. He started to look scared "In the Wastes, it's kill or be killed, and you, my friend, cannot be allowed to live if I am going to". I raised my Magnum and cocked it, then shot him in the face. His body dropped to a lifeless mess. I pulled a meat cleaver I had scavenged and chopped off his head just to be sure.

I returned to Sunny still covered in Benny's blood.

"What the fuck happened to you?" she asked. I looked at the ground.

"I uh… killed the bastard that shot me" I said.

"Aren't you gonna wash that blood off you?"

"How"

"Fair point". She fell asleep in my arms again. It gave me time to think about what I would do after I save Doc Mitchell now that I've killed Benny. Sunny started to talk in her sleep.

"Clarke, I love you" she said, still asleep. This confused me as I hadn't had time to think about her. Suddenly my life felt like it had become a whole lot more complicated.


	5. The Fort

**Chapter 5 – The Fort**

I didn't say anything to Sunny about what she said. I'm sure she already knew though. It took us another three days before we reached Hoover Dam, which was located near the Fort. Hoover Dam was filled with NCR. Even though they knew me, I suggested that it would be smarter to avoid them. We took a side route around the dam. It took us five hours to reach the Fort. When we arrived we were greeted by Brett.

"Ah, I see you are here" said Brett with a wicked smile. He was short and wore a mask over the left side of his face. The mask was smiling at me.

"Whoa, what's the deal with the mask?" asked Sunny. The mask frowned at her.

"I am the mask" said Brett.

"No, you're crazy" said Sunny. Brett gave her a strange look.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Let's just get to Caeser" I said. Brett nodded and started to walk up the hill that the fort was on. I turned to Sunny.

"I know you didn't mean anything by it, but let's try not to piss off the Legion" I said. She looked at me

"I know, but I wasn't trying to" she said. I turned back around and followed Brett. A few minutes later we arrived at Caeser's tent. Caeser was dressed in roman clothing, as was everyone else.

"Ah, my guests" he said. I got ready to pull my magnum.

"There is no need for such, foul behaviour" he said, looking at me. I let my arms fall to my side.

"Now that that's over and done with, shall we be on with the main course of action?" he asked. I nodded, he then told me that he would kill Doc Mitchell if I didn't do as he asked.

"First of all, I want you to investigate a bunker for The Brotherhood of Steel" he said. I had heard of them. A few years ago they owned pretty much all of New America. I nodded and walked out of his tent. Sunny followed me and we walked to the bottom of the hill.

"I thought we were breaking Doc out?" she asked.

"I know, we were, but I have some unfinished business with the Brotherhood of steel first" I said. The brotherhood of steel were known for their reckless behaviour. A few years ago they were scouting around New Vegas and they overlooked a fight between my father and a hobo sitting outside freeside. My father killed the hobo but was then killed by The Brotherhood of Steel. This lead to my mother dying of starvation. I continued to walk faster and faster until I was nearly running. I needed answers. I knew I wouldn't get them, but I needed them.

"Whoa, slow down, it's getting hard to keep up" Sunny admitted. I slowed down as we were reaching the valley where The Brotherhood were.

"Sunny, I want you to wait here" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"It could be dangerous, and this is my business" I said.

"No, I'm helping" she insisted. "It's the least I can do".

"Fine, but if you get into trouble I'll-"

"You'll come help me, I know you will" she interrupted. I knew she was right, even though I didn't want to admit it.

"Yeah, I probably would" I said. Even though I had heard her admit to 'loving' me. I couldn't shake this feeling that it might only be her subconscious. I knew we were right for eachother, but I would have to wait for her to say anything, or at least until I know for definite that she wants me as much as I want her. All my life, I have only had two love intrests. One was in fourth grade, I was never liked by anyone, solely because of my intrest in guns. There was only one person in my class who would even talk to me. She was called Loretta, but she left at the end of fourth grade before I had a chance to do anything about it. My second is of course, Sunny. Admitting to this one will be a lot harder than the last, but, time will take it's course.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Sunny. I realised I had stopped and was daydreaming.

"Yeah I was just, thinking" I said. She gave me a certain look. It looked like she knew what I was thinking about, but I was probably just being paranoid.

"Hey, while we're not busy, I have something to tell you" she said.

'THANK GOD' I thought. She was going to say something.

"Uh… thanks for everything, and uh… over these past couple of weeks. I've… uh… I think I'm uh… falling for you" she said, rubbing the back of her head. I didn't know whether she was being serious, and frankly, I didn't care.

"I know" I said. Then I started to walk away. She grabbed my arm.

"Wait, how the fuck do you know?" she asked. I stopped, and turned to her.

"You talk in your sleep you know" I said. Her face dropped.

"Oh, shit" she said. I just laughed.

"We better get going" I said. Everything in my life was starting to fall in place. I presumed I now had a girl, I would have a house with the money I receive from defeating The Brotherhood. I would save the Doc. Little did I know, I was _dead_ wrong…


	6. Did you ever hear that saying?

**Chapter 6 – Did you ever hear that saying?**

Everything that had just happened had put me in a good mood, and I was stupid to think this was going to be easy. I practically strolled into the hidden Brotherhood of Steel bunker like it was my home. When I stood in the first room, with my new found love beside me, the realisation of the situation fell onto me, literally. A grenade hit me on the head and then all I saw was a bright flash. Lucky for me, the grenade was only filled with gas rather explosives. I was knocked unconscious.

I awoke in a room tied to a chair, with a collar around my neck. Stood in front of me was a man wearing Power Armour, which was a really heavy armour which took months to train for.

"So, you're finally awake" he said.

"If I had a dollar for the amount of times I've heard that" I said, shaking my head, then I remembered the collar and straightened my neck again.

"Who do you work for?" he asked.

"I don't work for anyone, I stumbled upon the bunker" I said.

"Yet you ignored the stop signs?" he asked.

"Some say I have a taste for adventure" I replied. He gave a wicked smile.

"What about the girl you were with?"

"Don't you even harm a hair on her" I shouted, they had me. I had to think fast.

"It would be a shame if she were to, I suppose, "fall" into a pit full of fire geckos"

"Don't you even fucking think about it"

"Who do you work for?". I had a plan.

"I work for The Legion, well, I'm forced to. They have a friend of mine as prisoner an-"

"So do we" he interrupted. I looked away from him and sighed. I would now put my plan into action.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Well, If you work for The Legion, and they are trying to kill all of us, then I guess you go in there, and kill Caesar, or we kill your lady friend".

"You fucking dick". My plan was falling into place, piece by piece, I'm pretty sure my plan is olbvious. I'm going to get them to take eachother out. While they are distracted, I will rescue Sunny and Doc Mitchell. The brotherhood of steel sent me on a mission to destroy The Legion from the inside. I arrived at The Fort and walked up the hill to Caesar's camp. At the top of the hill I was greeted by Brett, who led me to Caesar's camp. Brett nodded towards me and I opened the tent flap. As I dragged myself inside, pretending to be hurt, Caesar gave me a strange look. I knew it was risky to have been walking normally in front of Brett, but if I could pull it off, then it might help me take care of him aswell.

"Hello, did you do as I asked?" he questioned.

"I tried, but they were too strong, they took Sunny" I said.

"Well then, it looks like you failed your task" he said. I stood up straight.

"So…?" I asked

"Brett, get in here" he shouted. I turned frantically.

"What is it my master?" asked Brett.

"Have the guards kill the prisoner at once" he said. The words bounced around in my head before I fully understood what just happened.

"You can't do that" I shouted "Send an army after The Brotherhood. Don't blame me" I shouted again. Brett had already ran off, then I heard a gunshot. My heart sank.

"Did you ever hear that saying?" asked Caesar. I simply gave him a 'Death Stare'. I knew I couldn't do anything.

"Veni" he said.

"Vedi"

"Vici".


	7. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Chapter 7 – An Unexpected Turn of Events**

I stood, my sight fixed on Caesar, I didn't know why, maybe I was hoping that something would happen to him. Nothing. Then came more gunshots. Caesar stood up.

"Brett, go out there and see what's happening" he said. As Brett approached the tent flap he was shot through the fabric. Then Doc Mitchell pulled it open, firing at Caesars men. Then I pulled out my knife and ran towards Caesar. Caesar pulled his knife too. We took cheap shots at stabbing eachother for a couple of seconds before Doc Mitchell took a shot at him. Doc Mitchell's bullet grazed Caesar's arm, making him groan in pain. Then I swiftly stuck my blade into his leg. Caesar fell to the ground and shuffled backwards into the tent wall.

Caesar laid there, trying to ease his pain. I approached him and twisted the knife in his leg. He screamed in pain, trying to get away. I then pulled the blade out of his leg and slit his throat. More of Caesar's men burst through the tent's door.

"You ready?" I asked Doc Mitchell. He simply nodded. I pulled out my Assault Rifle and started to spray the enemies down, while Doc Mitchell did the same. We slowly advanced towards the exit to the tent. It was then we realised that The Brotherhood of Steel were, as well, assaulting The Legion's camp. As we ran to our exit, body after body fell. Each side had equal casualities. We must have been invincible to make it out of there alive.

We arrived at The Brotherhood of Steel's bunker a few hours later. As we entered, we were greeted by the same grenades as earlier. When I woke up, I was strapped to a chair in the same room as Doc Mitchell and Sunny. Sunny was unconscious, but Doc Mitchell was trying to escape the chair.

"It's not gonna work Doc" I said, he stopped trying. The same solider as earlier walked into the room.

"What the fuck? I did as you asked" I said.

"Yes, you did"

"Then what the fuck's the problem?"

"You ran as our men were slaughtered"

"You asked me to kill Caesar, so I did"

"I suppose you're right in that. But, I don't think that was good enough"

"I killed Caesar, that was all you asked me to do. I helped your men all I could, but i wanted to get out of there alive, and there was no reason to support your men when all you guys do is complete bullshit". He looked over to Sunny.

"Don't you even fucking touch her" I shouted. She woke up by my shouting.

"Clarke, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm sorting it". I turned to our captor. "Let her go, she's doen nothing".

He then turned to Doc Mitchell. "One of you has to die, which is it?" he asked.

"Clarke, it should be me. You've still got a lot to do. If I have to die for you two to get out of here, then so be it" said Doc Mitchell

"No, none of us have to die, surely this guy can be reasoned with" I said. Doc Mitchell turned to our captor.

"No, someone has to pay" said our captor.

"If I let you kill me, can these two go?" asked Doc Mitchell. Our captor nodded. Doc Mitchell had made up his mind.

"Do it" he said. The captor pulled out his pistol. Then aimed it at Doc Mitchell.

"I'm gonna be straight with you Doc" said our captor, "I wish I could do this some other way, but my boss demands a body. If you let me do this, I give you my word that your friends will survive".

"No" I shouted "You can't do that to him, there's got to be someway to make it up to you".

"There isn't" said our captor. He turned to Doc Mitchell "Do you want me to escort you to a different room for this?". Doc Mitchell nodded. So our captor escorted him out of the room. Me and Sunny spent a couple of minutes in silence, waiting to hear the shot. After what felt like an hour, a shot was fired. The sound ringed inside my head. I was hoping Doc Mitchell would burst through the door. Instead, our captor came through the door.

"I'm sorry" he said. Then he threw another grenade at us. When I woke up, me and Sunny were in a hotel room. There was a piece of paper on the table next to us.

_Dear, Clarke is it?_

_ I am sorry to tell you that Doc Mitchell is dead, after the grenade knocked you unconscious, I took you to a hotel room. You still have a day in this hotel room, so spend it wisely, if you know what I mean. For the record, it wasn't me who pulled the trigger. Doc Mitchell asked me if he could do it himself, so I granted his final wish. Before he did it, he made me promise that you would survive until old age killed you. So if you ever need help with anything. Contact me at a terminal hidden in an old garage. It is located east of Primm. I'm looking for a way out of 'The Brotherhood' anyway._

_ Regards, Jack Braun_.

I read over the note a couple of times, before I was interrupted by Sunny starting to stir. She woke up slowly. After a couple of minutes, she said something.

"Where are we?" she asked. Her dog stuck his head up.

"We're in a hotel. Our captor gave us a day in here". She crawled over to me.

"Do you think we should make the most of it?" she asked as she kissed me.

"Of course" I said. I laid her down and laid on top of her. Our lips joined into a passionate kiss. I started to undress her. I broke our lips apart and looked down. She had nice boobs, not too big and not too small. Her leather armor made them look smaller than they actually were. She pulled her leather armour off and threw it onto the floor. I took off my shirt and trousers. We were both left in only our underwear. I took off her bra. I started to trail kisses down her neck, leading towards her tits. I licked her right nipple while tweaking her left one. She moaned in pleasure. My kissed then trailed lower, I pulled down her panties. She had red pubic hair as was her hair. I licked her clit. Then stuck my finger into her pussy.

"Ow, I'm still a virgin" she said. I pulled my finger out and licked her pussy instead. Then I lifted myself up into another kiss. She pulled my boxers down and noticed I was already hard.

"Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded, then positioned my cock to enter her. I knew that the pain would be over quickly so I stuck all of myself into her at once. She cringed. Then I paused.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded so I pulled out of her, then pushed straight back in. I carried on fucking her for about twenty minutes before her moans started to get louder, as she came her walls tightened around my cock. This pushed me over the edge and I came inside her. I fell on top of her.

"That was great" she said. I smiled and rolled off her.


End file.
